Noite de inverno
by Milene Black
Summary: O que uma simples caminhada no meio da noite é capaz de fazer...


* * *

Droga! Preciso falar com o Quim antes de ir embora. Por que, em nome de Merlin, eu fui me sentar na frente do Remo? Tonks, sua tonta! Não ouvi uma palavra do que o Prof. Dumbledore disse. Não que eu geralmente escute, mas... Eu só tinha olhos para o Remo, que ao contrário de mim, estava ouvindo tudo com atenção, o rosto sério, a testa franzida de concentração. Hmm... talvez... talvez eu possa perguntar pra _ele_ o que foi que o professor falou. Ah, não. Melhor não. Ele vai me passar outro sermão daqueles.

"_Precisa prestar atenção, Tonks, se focar. Isso aqui não é a escola..."_

Ele sempre me trata como se eu fosse uma criança, apesar de saber muito bem que eu já não sou mais uma. Nossa, que pensamento foi esse! Sirius ficaria orgulhoso de mim, agora. Oh, droga! Falando no diabo... fui apanhada! Sirius estava olhando _eu_ olhar para o Remo. E pior, ele está rindo! Sim, Sirius está rindo da minha cara, e nem está disfarçando. Droga, droga, droga! Eu é que tenho que aprender a disfarçar. Bem, agora é tarde. Faço uma cara feia para Sirius, e volto a prestar atenção no Remo. Ele está falando com Quim. Pegou o casaco, ai, droga, e agora? Falo com ele ou não? Ah, dane-se! Um sermãozinho a mais, um a menos... Melhor andar logo, ele está indo embora.

- _Então, até amanhã, Quim._ – disse ele, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- _Remo!_ – chamo.

- _Hã?_ – pergunta ele, virando-se em minha direção – _Ah, Nym..._

- _Não termina._ – corto.

- _Desculpe._ – diz ele, meio sorrindo _– Tonks._

- _Você vai... caminhando?_ – eu pergunto.

- _Ahn... vou._ – responde ele – _Preciso caminhar pra poder pensar._

- _Me dá uma carona?_ – peço. Ele hesita.

- _Tonks, eu não... nós já conversamos..._

- _É só andar do meu lado por alguns minutos, Remo._ – insisto – _Eu não vou agarrar você, nem nada._

- _Eu... eu sei..._ – diz ele, fitando os próprios pés. Tenho que admitir, meu passado me condena.

- _E então? Não vou atrapalhar seus pensamentos, prometo._ – digo eu, com a cara mais inocente que consigo fazer. Merlin, eu sou uma atriz!

Ele me olha, pensativo, e depois olha ao redor. Eu faço o mesmo. Sirius está olhando para nós, e me encara com aquele sorrisinho dele de quem diz _"eu sei o que está tentando fazer"_, abanando a cabeça em seguida. Eu chego a erguer a mão para fazer um gesto malcriado para ele, mas me detenho ao ouvir Remo falar comigo.

- _Está bem. _– ele finalmente concorda – _Vamos?_

_- Vamos. _– respondo, virando-me depois para Sirius e terminando o gesto interrompido. A reação do meu primo não foi a esperada. Ele simplesmente continua rindo e abanando a cabeça, enquanto eu sigo Remo e nós dois deixamos a Mansão Black.

Brrr!! Eu não pensei que fosse esfriar tanto assim. Estou congelando!! Espero que enquanto caminhamos eu consiga me aquecer um pouco. Mas o sacrifício está valendo a pena, sabe? Estamos andando lado a lado, tão próximos que eu consigo até mesmo ver no rosto dele as marcas da última lua cheia.

- _... e eu concordo com tudo, você não?_

Oh, oh! Ele estava falando comigo, e eu, distraída em observar seu rosto não prestei a menor atenção. Lá vem mais uma bronca...

- _Ahn... desculpa, concordo com o quê? _– eu pergunto.

- _Com o que Dumbledore falou na reunião. _– diz ele – _Você não ouviu uma palavra do que ele disse, ouviu?_ – Mas como é que ele sabe?

- _Eu... claro que ouvi! _– respondo, fingindo indignação. Nossa, eu definitivamente fiz o curso errado. Devia ter sido atriz.

- _Como estava me ouvindo agora pouco? _– pergunta ele, erguendo a sobrancelha. Sirius sempre faz isso. O que não faz a convivência...

Eu acho que corei um pouco quando ele disse isso. Apesar do frio, senti como se as minhas bochechas estivessem pegando fogo.

- _Ele foi meu professor, e eu nunca consegui prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. _– confesso – _Ainda não consigo às vezes._

Eu já disse que o Remo _sempre _me surpreende? Pois é. Ao invés de me repreender, como eu achava que ele ia fazer, aliás, como ele sempre faz, ele apenas abriu um sorriso.

- _Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder. _– disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

Oh, Merlin, isso já é maldade com essa pobre auror apaixonada... ai! Uma lufada de vento frio passou por nós agora, me arrepiei até o último fio de cabelo cor-de-rosa. Me encolhi toda, e esfreguei os braços com as mãos. Foi inconsciente, eu juro! E então, ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Apesar do frio, tirou o casaco e o colocou sobre os meus ombros. Sua mão roçou de leve no meu pescoço, e eu me arrepiei muito mais com esse contato do que quando o vento nos atingiu.

- _Obrigada._ – agradeci, e ele apenas voltou a sorrir.

Continuamos caminhando em silêncio, afinal, eu havia dito que não o iria atrapalhar. Ele estava tiritando de frio, então, fiz o que achei ser o mais certo a fazer no momento; me acheguei mais ao seu corpo, abraçando-o, para que não sentisse tanto frio. Percebi que ele se assustou com meu movimento, mas não me repeliu. Viva!! Hmmm... que perfume gostoso...

Seguimos andando por mais algum tempo até que, oh, droga! Estamos na esquina da minha casa. Daqui, ele segue para o outro lado.

- _Bem, obrigada pela carona._ – eu digo.

Fiz menção de tirar o casaco para devolver a ele, porém Remo segurou minha mão, me impedindo de continuar.

- _Ainda está frio. –_ ele disse – _Eu agüentei até aqui, agüento até chegar em casa._

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- _Boa noite, N..._ – diz ele, corrigindo-se rapidamente – _Tonks._

_- Boa noite, Remo._

Comecei a me afastar, a contragosto, em direção ao meu apartamento. Eu não olhei para trás enquanto isso, pois era capaz de mudar de idéia e dar meia volta. Segui meu caminho, olhando para frente, até chegar ao portão do meu prédio, e então me virei em direção à esquina. Ele ainda estava lá. Acenei para ele, que me acenou de volta e então aparatou.

Entrei em casa, sentindo o calor aconchegante do apartamento fechado há três dias. Tirei o casaco de Remo, sem resistir à tentação de sentir mais uma vez aquele perfume que, na verdade, está agora impregnado em mim também. Preciso tomar banho, mas reluto ao pensar que aquele cheiro que eu amo tanto vai sair do meu corpo. Mesmo assim, dirijo-me até o banheiro.

Saio do banho, cabelos molhados, longos e escuros, minha aparência real. Olho o casaco largado sobre o braço do sofá. Eu não devo, prometi que não faria mais isso...

É... acho que vou quebrar a promessa. De novo.

Aparato direto em frente à porta da casa dele. Brrr! Que frio! Respiro fundo e bato à porta.

_- Quem está aí?_ – ele pergunta.

Não me agüento e sorrio. Quase posso vê-lo levantar-se, varinha em punho, expressão desconfiada no rosto.

- _Tonks._ – respondo, finalmente.

Um instante de silêncio. Depois, o barulho de várias trancas sendo abertas, e finalmente a porta se move, revelando um Remo descalço e com os cabelos molhados, que me olha com uma expressão confusa.

- _Nym..._ – ele começa.

- _Não termina._ – eu digo rapidamente. Mas que mania...

_- Desculpa._ – diz ele – _O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Vim devolver o casaco._

_- Não tinha pressa._ – diz ele, e então me olha fixamente – _Seu cabelo..._

- _O que tem?_ – pergunto, levando a mão aos cabelos e pegando uma mecha. Longa, escura e molhada. – _Oh!_ – exclamo, sem querer.

_- Eu nunca vi você assim..._ – diz ele, ainda me olhando do mesmo jeito – _está... linda..._

Então eu fiz. Não me pergunte por que, mas eu fiz. Colei meus lábios nos dele, que nem teve tempo de reagir. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, mas depois se retraiu.

- _Nym..._

_- Remo... não fala nada._ – eu disse, e voltei a beijá-lo. Ele desistiu de reagir. Paramos de nos beijar, para tomar fôlego; ele me encarou, meio rindo.

- _Pensei que tinha dito que não ia me agarrar..._

Sorri marotamente enquanto entrávamos, aos tropeços, pois ainda estávamos um nos braços do outro, no pequeno apartamento.

- _Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder..._

* * *

**N/A: ok, sinceramente? Eu NÃO FAÇO IDÉIA de porquê exatamente eu escrevi isso. Só que essa historinha tava na minha cabeça há mais ou menos uma semana, e enquanto eu não escrevi, não parou de me perturbar. Espero que vocês gostem. Beijos!!**


End file.
